Wretched
by Dana'sFairytales
Summary: Regina felt a hand fall over her mouth; an arm wrapped itself around her middle pulling her close. She was too tired to fight; her limbs were battered and bruised. His hand over her mouth was pointless, as her throat was so dry and sore that she could not scream out. HookedQueen
1. Chapter 1

Regina felt a hand fall over her mouth; an arm wrapped itself around her middle pulling her close. She was too tired to fight; her limbs were battered and bruised. His hand over her mouth was pointless, as her throat was so dry and sore that she could not scream out.

"Your majesty." A male voice cooed behind her. "You're that scared little girl I remember again. How I've missed you."

Regina pulled all the energy she had into elbowing him hard in the stomach, he released her, and Regina began to run. There were bound to be people the next street over, there had to be, all she had to do was keep strong till then.

Gold appeared from the shadows in front of her, blocking her path. She could hear Ulster plodding along behind her.

"Please, let me get away." She begged, looking for any sign of kindness or pity in Gold's eyes. Instead they gleamed with malicious.

"You got yourself into this dearie; you'll have to get yourself out." He giggled.

In a last ditch attempt Regina tried to run past Gold, get to the entrance of the narrow alleyway. His cane flew out striking her across the chest. Regina stopped, feeling the pain spread.

Ulster rested his hand on her shoulder and forcefully turned her to face him. He liked seeing her eyes, so full of pain and defeat.

"Come on, stop running, and come with me now." He said like he was doing her a massive favour.

"Please…." Regina sobbed

"The longer you delay, the angrier the boss will be, and the worse you make it for yourself when he gets you alone in a small dark room." Ulster hissed holding Regina's chin in his hand.

Regina knew she could do nothing, even if she could get away they would find her, she knew it. She rubbed at the leather cuff on her arm, as Ulster led her down the alleyway towards a large black carriage, his hand pinching her arm. This stupid bracelet was all that kept her from ripping them all to shreds.

"Gold, tell Henry I love him." Regina said turning back to look at the man. Ulster snorted and pushed her head first into the carriage, climbing in after her, with an offish grin.

Gold watched as the carriage drove off. It amused him to see Regina so broken so unable to fight. He pondered what lies he would tell the others, he supposed ultimately it wouldn't matter they'd be glad to be ride of the evil queen.

He tried to make himself smile as he walked away through the filthy streets. He wanted to take enjoyment from her pain, knowing what they would do to her. However he could not although he had hurt her so many times, he still saw her as the naïve girl he tricked into pushing her mother through a looking glass. He could not forget her pure heart, how easily he had destroyed her for his goals.

The streets of Tortuga unsettled him, women hung out of doorways displaying their abused flesh, trying to attract buyers. The pirates stumbled drunkenly or fought outside bars. These men had not seen sea for many years and had lost their ambitions living on this stinking rock.

Despite the sights and smell, Gold wanted to walk rather than use magic to return to the others. He needed alone time, they were too noisy and they irritated him. He wanted to be with Belle.

"Gold?" his thoughts were shattered by Emma's voice from a doorway.

"You shouldn't hang around in doorways dear, people might assume things." He sighed turning to meet her.

"I came to find you. Hook thinks he knows where they are keeping Henry, we are about to go." Emma said the past few weeks had been hell; all the leads had dried up, or not panned out. She had begun to fear she would never see him again.

"And how did Hook fall upon this information?" Gold asked walking with Emma back to the rooms they had rented, in a more respectable area of the town.

"Either from the mermaids or pirates." Emma admitted sheepishly

"So completely reliable sources." He replied spitefully

"It's all we have, you don't have to come." Emma snapped back, marching quicker. She was growing tense; Henry would not be alive for much longer, if Gold was right about why Pan wanted him. Regina was the same; she was barely hiding her distaste for Snow and Charming. Gold of course was not helping the situation, but taunting her as always. Thinking of Regina, Emma suddenly wondered where she was, she had left yesterday to "sort some things out."

"Have you seen Regina?" Emma asked turning to look at Gold.

"Regina? No, perhaps Hook will have a lead." He smiled striding past her.

His words and attitude worried Emma he knew something, and seeing how he wasn't in the mood to share it probably meant Regina was in some kind of trouble.

"Where is she Gold?" Emma said firmly

"Last time I saw her, she was in the pub letting some ruffian have a good time." Gold responded

Emma and Gold walked in silence back to The Jolly Rodger. They had moved out of the rooms, in preparation for their journey to find Henry.

Snow and Charming met them on the gangplank.

"Ready to go? Where's Regina?" Snow worried

"I think she is in trouble, some of us should stay here and look for her." Emma decided, Henry would never forgive her for letting something happen to her. She could never forgive herself.

"Me and the captain should stay and search." Charming suggested

"Yes, that would be best." Emma agreed, Gold leaned against his cane he was growing impatient.

"And leave all of you alone with my boat I think not…" Hook started to argue

"You two will stay here and look for Regina, while we go look for Henry." Emma said angrily "I'm not in the mood to argue about this."

X X X

Regina sat beside Ulster the carriage rocking back and forth. His hand caressing her thigh. She wanted to kill him, but the other men, would destroy her.

"Not long now." He smiled

Regina felt dread flood through her once again. She had to do something, her strength was slowly returned, and although she had never learnt how to, she would fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook and Charming walked through the dirty streets of Tortuga in silence, neither of them wanted to be in the others company. The sun was beginning to rise a filling the streets with golden light, revealing filth and passed out drunks.

They walked towards the bar that Gold claimed he last saw Regina in, The Bucket of Blood. It was dirty and cheap. The window in the door was broken and a crack ran through the wood. Bullet holes covered the walls, the paint was peeling, and the smell of vomit and urine wafted out of it.

"I cannot see Regina coming to a place like this." Charming sighed, he like his daughter did not trust Gold's story.

"Well, it is a place for drowning your sorrows, maybe that was exactly what she needed." Hook winked and walked through the cracked door.

Most of the customers lay dozing in their seats, cradling last night's drinks. A woman was cleaning the surfaces with a towel, carefully avoiding waking the violent pirates, and their mistresses. She started away at Hook and Charming's entrance.

"Don't be alarmed." Hook smiled

She was beautiful, reddish brown hair, piercing blue eyes, tanned skin; she must have been in her early twenties. She looked down at the cloth in her hands, pulling at a lose thread.

"How can I help you?" she murmured

Hook sidled up to her and her whole body went tense.

"We are looking for a women, short, black hair, classy kind of girl." He smiled

"I saw her last night, she attracted a lot of interest." The girl blushed, she had worried, that he had planned on hurting her. She was used to the pirates trying to get with her, their hands caressing her skin. She hated her life here, married to a drunken man 12 years her senior.

"Did she leave with anyone?" Charming asked joining Hook in front of the girl.

"Ermm, yes, but…." The girl murmured "I can't tell you, if they find out, they'll…."

"Listen to me, what's your name?" Charming came closer

"Andrea."

"Well Andrea I promise we will protect you, if you help us find her."

"Ok, she left with two men Danny and Ulster; they are part of a local gang, involved in human trafficking, and other stuff." Andrea whispered looking around the bar, to make sure none of the patrons were paying to close attention.

"Thank you, where can we find them?" Charming asked

"I can't tell you, but I can show you." Andrea said nervously "Take me with you, please; I can't stay here any longer."

"Alright," Hook agreed.

Andrea, Hook and Charming left the bar that stank of vomit and piss. Together they headed towards the outskirts of the city. Staying close together, as although most of the town was asleep, they were moving into an even more dangerous area.

"Who is the woman we are looking for? Is she your girlfriend?" Andrea asked looking up at Hook.

"No, far from, she is called Regina. " Hook smiled

"Is she a sorceress?" Andrea whispered

"Why do you think that?" charming interrupted

"There are rumours of a powerful sorceress arriving here. That the shadow wants her." Andrea said, looking at Hook.

"Wants her for what?" Charming asked

"I don't know, but I know it won't be for anything good though." Andrea replied.

Hook felt a knot form in his stomach. They better find Regina soon.

X X X

Gold stepped first off the boat, surveying the large caves before them, according to Hook, Henry was being kept in one of these caves. Emma appeared by his side and peered up.

"We'll have to keep our wits about us, these caves are a maze." Gold said, staring ahead.

Together the three of them headed into the darkness. Gold sent a ball of light ahead of them, illuminating the dank walls.

They had been walking for a last an hour when they heard the sound of mournful singing.

"I know that song." Emma said, struggling through her memories to where it came from, "It's the lullaby Regina sang to Henry as a kid." She gasped, and set off running towards the sound of the singing. It stopped but she kept running, she had to find him.

She came out into a large cavern. Without the ball of light she had to stop and allow her eyes to adjust. That's when she saw it a small figure crouched in the corner.

"Henry?" she whispered, slowly walking towards the figure. Gold and Snow entered, the ball of light flew up, eerily lighting the space. The figure had its back to her, and sat in a nest of blankets.

"Henry?" she asked again, reaching out to touch its back. It spun around and for the first time in weeks she saw the face of her son.

He was thinner, his face gaunt and caked in dirt.

"Oh my god, henry." She cried in happiness but also despair from the state her son was in. She reached out trying to pull him into a hug.

Henry pulled away, jumping up and running away from her.

"I'm sorry! I promise I'll behave, I'll take my medicine." He screamed, clawing up the wall reaching for flowers that grew on a ledge.

"Henry, its ok, your safe now, it's me, your mum." Emma cried, coming over to Henry, he slide down the wall shaking, clutching the flower in his hand.

Emma wrapped her arms around her shaking son.

Gold came over and took the flower from his hands. He smelt it.

"What is it?" Snow whispered, tears falling down her cheeks watching Emma rocking her son.

"It's a hallucinogen. They probably made him take it, to keep him passive." Gold said, crushing the flower and letting it fall.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Emma cried "We need to get him out of here."

Emma lifted Henry into her arm, and they walked in silence back towards the Jolly Rodger. Henry humming quietly in her arms.

"I'm going to kill them for this." Emma said, jaw clenched.

"They will be punished, but I hate to say this, but didn't this seem too easy. Anticlimactic in a way." Snow said cautiously

"I don't care, I'm just glad to have him back."

"Snow is right, they must have another plan." Gold nodded.

"Then we will stop them." Emma said determinedly .


	3. Chapter 3

Regina stumbled forward; they had taken her heels from her after she had fallen over a few times. For Regina everything was darkness and pain, a piece of material covered her eyes, her feet stung from the rocky ground, and her wrists stung from struggling against her bindings.

She could hear them laughing and talking behind her, she had no idea how many of them had joined Ulster and Danny. She wished she could see where they were going, but at the same time she knew knowing would give her no comfort.

An arm snaked suddenly around her waist, making her jump.

"We are nearly there precious." Ulster's voice made her shiver "Are you excited? I know I am." He kissed her cheek, leaving saliva. Regina felt bile rise inside her.

If she had her magic oh how he would suffer. She imagined all she would do to them once she got her magic back.

He back handed her suddenly, Regina fell hard, arms unable to protect her. He pulled her up by her arm.

"I expect you to speak when I talk to you, bitch." Ulster spat, she wished she could wipe it off her face.

"I understand." Regina growled.

Ulster lifted her over his shoulder. Regina tried to struggle.

"Stop it, you're moving to slow, we need to get a move on." Ulster said pinching her arm.

"Look at that booty." He laughed to his men, who roared back.

Regina lay still, she had to preserve her energy if she could. She had to be prepared for the moment they untied her. They had to untie her, didn't they? Regina shuddered at the thought of only ever seeing darkness again and having her arms become useless.

She wondered how she would get herself out of this, the others probably didn't know she was gone, Gold would make sure she was trapped as long as possible. As always she could only rely on herself.

X X X

Hook, Charming and Andrea had arrived at a small grey building. Outside on a stool sat a hulk of a man.

"This is their base." Andrea whispered fear all over her face. She grasped onto Hook's arm.

"Don't worry dear, I know Ulster, I can get us in." he smiled at charming's expression of disgust. Charming knew Hook was a crook, but being an associate, with someone like Ulster, that was too much. Charming just had to see Andrea's face to realise how bad these people were.

"Perhaps you best wait outside." Charming said, checking his gun. Andrea nodded and headed towards a local inn.

"I'll wait here for you, for as long as it takes." She said stopping halfway, eyes meeting Hook's, she ran off leaving the two men alone.

"Hide that gun, if they see it we'll never get in." Hook said sharply

"What was your business with Ulster?" Charming asked, covering the gun with his shirt.

"He was a mate, we had fun together." Hook smiled "Not the type of fun that princes have mind."

"Were you involved in giving him woman to sell?" Charming snapped

"No, I just tested his produce." Hook said he felt bad about his confession, what he had done, in his pain whilst trying to forget Milah still haunted him. "I'm not proud of it, but it's in the past, and you'll need to trust me if you want in there."

Charming simply nodded and followed Hook as he marched to the entrance.

"What's your business?" the guard roared

"Don't you recognise me? It's Captain Hook, here to see Ulster." Hook exuded confidence

"Ulster is not here, we are closed for the day." The guard said without emotion.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Hook said, testing the water, he wanted to make sure this guard didn't suddenly snap and kill the pair of them.

"He is away on a delivery. He'll be back soon; you can wait to see him till then."

"What if I said I couldn't wait?"

"Then you'll be disappointed."

"Right," Hook pulled his sword, "Where is he?"

"You were once important here Captain, but not anymore, don't push your luck." The guard said unfazed by the sword at his throat.

Charming pulled out his gun, the effect was immediate, and the guard tried to back away, but was blocked by Hook.

"Now tell us!" Charming shouted "Don't test my patience."

"He went along the old supply route, towards the caves. That's all I know I swear." The guard bumbled.

"Thank you." Hook went back to Charming

"If you've told a lie, it'll be your last." Charming threatened and the two of them moved off towards the forest.

"I say we leave the girl here, pick her up on the way back." Charming suggested as they reached the start of the forest line. "Do you still know the way?"

"I could do it in my sleep mate." Hook smiled. Hook was worried; if they were taking Regina along the supply it meant they knew she was too valuable for the men of this time. Which meant they were going to put up a fight. Also they probably had a buyer lined up, and if it was Pan as Andrea thought, he knew there was not much him or Charming could do to help her.

If they had any hope, of saving her they'd need to catch up with Ulster before he got to his trading place.

X X X

Henry lay asleep, head resting on Emma's lap, it was the first time he had been quiet. He had fought, cried, shouted and screamed, until finally exhausting himself, he fell asleep, Emma stroking his arm, singing the lullaby.

"We have to get him home soon." Snow said, she knew how much this was destroying Emma.

"What about Hook, Charming and Regina?" Emma sighed, brushing an errant strand of hair of Henry's cheek.

"I suggested, I go to Hook and Charming, and if they haven't found Regina and have no leads, we return to StoryBrooke." Gold carefully said

"You mean just abandon Regina here, Henry would never forgive us." Snow shook her head, angered by Gold suggesting it aloud, as she had been thinking it, it angered her that it had occurred to her, she felt like it showed her heart was now tainted.

"As you said earlier, saving Henry was too easy, meaning Tamara, Greg and Pan are going to come looking for him, and if we don't get him home, you'll lose him forever which I think Regina would never forgive." Gold spat trying to keep his voice down for Henry.

"Gold is right. If Hook and Charming have no leads, we get Henry home immediately." Emma said

"That's a great plan, but how do you plan on getting us home?" Snow interjected

"I have a way to get us all back home safely, don't you worry dearie." Gold smiled, this was all going to plan, Regina would be trapped in Neverland, meaning she could no longer meddle with him and Belle, and he'd have the support of the Charming family. Things were looking up for him.

* * *

**So wow! thanks for all the followers wasn't expecting that. If you can please review both criticisms and what you like. Would help Thanks! x**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was woken up by her body hitting the forest floor. Had they arrived at the drop of the point? If so where was it? She wished she could see her surroundings, plan a way to escape.

She felt Ulster's hand on her face, she pulled instinctively back.

"Well fine then you can stay in darkness," he laughed, pushing her face into the dirt.

"Wait, please, no. Please take of the blindfold." Regina garbled she hated how pathetic and weak she sounded.

"All you had to do was ask." He pulled off the material. "And give me a kiss."

Regina pulled back, his face was too close, his rancid breath made her feel sick.

"I don't have to ask you know. I could always leave you alone with my men for a few hours, if you prefer?" Ulster smiled; Regina looked round the leering men around them.

She leaned forward and allowed him to pull her into a kiss. It was too slobbery, and made her feel even more ill. Regina felt hungry, she suddenly realised how dark it was. A whole day must have passed.

The pirates were setting up torches. Ulster pulled away, stroking her hair.

"We are just resting for a few hours; we'll be on our way soon love." Ulster smiled, and walked over to be with his men.

Regina surveyed the area; they were in a clearing in a forest. She could make a run for it, but with her hands tied, they would catch her or she'd be lost in this forest until she died. She knew if she tried anything they would punish her severely.

"Have you got her?" a familiar voice wafted through the trees

Regina couldn't see Greg as the pirates blocked her view, but she knew it was him.

"Yes, sir, she's over there." Ulster said in his best voice, Regina smiled to herself; she enjoyed knowing that big oaf was someone's slave.

Greg came over to her, kneeling down. Regina met his eyes; she couldn't show weakness especially not to him. What he had done to her still haunted her, she had wanted to die then and there, it some ways it would have been the best thing for her. Regina couldn't be weak.

"I bet you wish you'd died on that table." He hissed "At first I wished you had, but this is an even better punishment for a monster like you."

"And what about you? You abducted a child! I….." Regina started, anger burning in her eyes, but Greg silenced her, with his hand.

"Any child of yours is polluted with evil. He deserved what he got, as do you." Greg stood up, and started to leave the clearing. With Regina shouting after him, "What did you do? What did you do to my son? You bastard, if you've hurt him, I'll kill you."

Ulster came over to her, and backhanded her hard. "Be quiet, you're not acting very regal, and it's embarrassing." He smiled; at the look of venom Regina cast him.

"Do you know what they have done with my son?" Regina said trying to control the anger boiling in her.

"Yes, but I don't think you'd be willing to pay the price for that information," Ulster smiled placing his fingers under her chin, forcing her head up.

"What makes you so sure?" Regina said as dignified as possible

X X X

Hook and Charming drudged through forest as the sun began to set. Charming wondered how his family was, if Henry was saved, or still eluded them. He wasn't sure Emma could stand yet another dead end. She and Regina had barely been coping. He worried what she would do if her hopes once again fell flat.

"They will probably stop at nightfall, if they haven't reached the meeting spot. So we should be able to catch up with them." Hook said peering through the impending darkness.

"Do you think it's really Pan that wants Regina?" Charming replied, breaking the silence that had been there for their long trek.

"It makes the most sense, but not sure what he would want her for." Hook said, he worried Regina was going to be yet another woman who simply vanished in Neverland.

The two of them were cut short in their speculating by Gold arriving in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Have they found Henry?" Charming immediately asked upon seeing the imp.

"They have, have you discovered where Regina is?" Gold said calmly

"We think we know where she is. How he is?" Charming said, he couldn't care less about Regina right now.

"He is in shock. We must leave for StoryBrooke soon if we don't want him to be taken again, and to aid in his recovery."

"Are you suggesting we leave Regina?" Hook butted in

"No, merely saying if she can't be recovered quickly we return, and send someone after her at a later date. For Henry's sake." Gold said carefully, he was surprised at the Pirates reaction, he thought Hook would be all too happy to leave Regina.

"You go back, I'll get Regina and we'll follow on." Hook said, starting to walk back along the path.

Charming was unsure, leaving the pair of them stranded here, seemed perfect, but it was too callous, Hook had helped them and Regina was Henry's mother.

"How will you get back?" Charming queried, he had to make sure Hook had a plan he could tell Emma and Snow otherwise they would not be allowed to leave.

"The same way I got back last time prince." Hook smiled his all knowing smile, "And don't worry about Andrea. I'll get here later, I like having a woman on each arm."

Charming and Gold watched as Hook disappeared off into the trees, striding confidently.

"Do you think he actually knows what he's doing?" Charming shook his head

"I'm sure he'll find Regina, if he returns with her." Gold smiled "Even I can't predict that."

Gold couldn't there seemed to be no set future for Regina and Hook, but both of them gone was just too perfect.

"We best hurry." Gold said and the two of them set of back towards The Jolly Rodger. Charming was worried what state he would find Henry and Emma in. A small part of him also worried about what was happening to Regina, and if sending Hook after her, would actually help her, or make her situation worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you soo much for all the reviews, follows and favourites! Really nervous I'm going to screw it up now. Per request this chapter is longer. **

* * *

Regina lay on her side, face lit by the fire light. Danny sat in front of her pulling grass out, the other pirates sat around a fire, drinking and laughing.

Regina was annoyed at herself; she shouldn't have been so stupid as to get taken by an idiot like Ulster. Hook and she had grown accustomed to going to a bar almost every night together, the others rarely joined them. Regina needed the drink to be able to stand the two idiots, and to dull the pain of Henry constantly evading them.

That night though she had been too stubborn, she had told him to leave her alone, and gone to a bar far away from their usual safe one. She was angry at him, for failing to find Henry, she knew it wasn't his fault, he was trying they all were, but she couldn't stand not having him in her arms any longer and she had snapped.

Going alone was foolish she conceded, but she was used to people fearing her. Ulster had bought her drinks, Danny had stood nervously as they chatted, fiddling with his clothes. She remembered how she had tried to leave, and he had asked for a kiss goodbye, she laughed him off, that's when he grabbed her arm, and slapped the cuff on her wrist. She had tried to fight, but was immobilized by alcohol, and Ulster was 6ft.

Regina thought of the barmaid she had reached out for, who had simply shaken her head, and looked away as they pulled her out the bar. Regina still had no idea how she had managed to get away for them, they obviously had underestimated her. But then Gold had betrayed her, as always.

Regina watched Danny carefully, she didn't think he had it in him to hurt her, maybe he was the weak link she could exploit.

"Danny?" she whispered, he remained still, ignoring her, "Danny?" she whispered again, leaning forward.

"Shhh, I'm not allowed to talk to you. Ulster said you'd try and trick me." Danny said keeping his eyes forward.

"I'm not trying to trick you. I just want to know who you're handing me over too." Regina said carefully, she couldn't risk him calling Ulster, who would punish her.

"Pan of course." Danny snorted "You'll be no match for him."

"Danny, please, I have a son….."

"You can't trick me witch." Danny said turning to look at her for the first time; her eyes were full of such sadness, desperation and pain.

"I'm not trying to; I just need to know if he is alright. If you had any information on him." Regina pleaded. Normally she wouldn't deal with people like Danny, but now he was her only hope. She mind flashed to Daniel, another person who could have been her salvation, all be it in a very different way. She scolded herself for such childish and stupid thoughts.

"I know of your son." Danny hesitated; Regina stared at him, eyes full of hope. Perhaps the others had saved him, she hoped they took him immediately home, and didn't waste time looking for her, his safety was all that mattered.

"Your son Henry. He's dead." Danny said quickly and stood up leaving Regina alone in the cold away from the fire.

Regina sat motionless, she wanted to scream cry shout. But she couldn't, not in front of the pirates.

Henry couldn't be dead, she was meant to protect him. Silent tears rolled down her face. She tried hard not to think of him, but his childhood flashed through her mind. The first time she had ever held him, she knew nothing could ever be so perfect.

"Hello there, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Hook's familiar voice brought her back.

"Killian! It can't be you!" Ulster boomed, striding across and patting him hard on the back.

"Yes, it is I. The legend himself." Hook smiled, he glanced around and saw Regina sitting bound. Thank god she was still alive.

"Where have you been?" Ulster boomed handing him a bottle.

"I went to skin my crocodile, and then came back to see my old haunts." Hook smiled, "How's business?"

"Good. Got a big deal in the making just now." Ulster nodded to Regina who looked at the ground.

Was Hook here to rescue her she wondered? Or just to join forces again with his old crew. A few hours passed, with drinking and mindless chat.

Eventually Hook and Ulster sat down near enough to Regina so that if she strained she could hear their conversation.

"What's this I hear about Pan then?" Hook asked

"He got his boy." Ulster said, he didn't want to talk about Pan, he hated that egotistical prat.

"But what is the boy for?" Hook pressed on

"The boy is special, born of two worlds, making him very powerful. The kind of power Pan needs. He's weakening; he can barely travel between worlds. The lost boys are also getting restless. Though most you would hardly call boys, they are thugs, I've lost a few good girls to them." Ulster burbled, the anger had been building in him for years, and now the drink was allowing him to get it out.

Hook nodded, the lost boys had always been a pest.

"The boys are frustrated as they are starting to realise they are missing out on ever having families, and the like. But they won't leave him, even at his weakest. They want to be on his side when the change occurs." Ulster hiccupped

"What change?" Hook quickly asked

"The change the boy will bring about once after the ritual on the night of the blue moon. It will allow him to destroy all other magic, making him the most powerful being, in any world. That's why he wants the witch, for her magic, to make sure he is strong enough."

"Interesting. She's beautiful though, I'm sure you could make more money with her in other ways."

"That doesn't matter, Pan wants her, and if his plan goes accordingly, I want to be on his good side." Ulster slurred he was starting to drift into sleep from the alcohol Hook had tampered with, when they weren't paying attention. He always made sure he carried a sleeping draft with him.

Ulster then noticed the other Pirates too were falling asleep or already lying down.

"You bastard, what did you…." Ulster slipped away into unconsciousness

"Sorry old mate." Hook smiled and went over to Regina "Are you alright?"

"Physically, I'm fine." Regina said tightly

Hook cut her bounds, and helped her to her shaky feet. He could tell she wasn't fine, she had bruises, cuts and a dried stream of blood down her leg.

"I know about Henry." She said quietly as the pirate inspected her.

"Good, the others are on their way home with him." Hook said,

"On their way home, we need revenge for what they have done." Regina angrily shouted

"No, he needs to get home. So does everyone." He looked carefully at her.

"No, I'm not going back to StoryBrooke, I'm going to find those two and pan and make them suffer for what they did to my boy!"

"At least we've got him now, he's safe."

"But he's dead." Regina cried

"Wait, what? Henry isn't dead. Emma found him, and is taking him home with the others. That's why only I'm here." Hook said confusion knitted in his brow.

"Oh, thank you." Regina burst into tears, and hugged Hook, her son was alive, those lying bastards. "How do we get home?"

"I know a way. But we're going to have to be carefully, Pan is even more dangerous than normal."

Regina showed Hook her wrist. He nodded in understanding this would make things more difficult her powerless, and being royal she probably never learnt to fight.

Regina leant over Ulster and took his sword in its scabbard, as well as his belt.

"You know how to use that thing?" Hook chuckled, at the cautious way she held it.

"Well its better than nothing." Regina replied, angry more at her own incompetence than Hook.

"Here," Hook took a small dagger from an unconscious pirate, "This might be better."

Regina tucked the small plain blade into the belt. Then looked down at her bleeding bruised bare feet. Hook followed her gaze.

"Oh," returning to the same pirate he pulled off his thick boots. They were accompanied with a revolting smell. Hook thrust them towards Regina.

"No." She said

"Fine, tear your feet up even more." Hook sighed; he began searching through the few bags the pirates had taken with them. Hoping to find something useful maybe even Regina's shoes which he was sure they would have kept to sell.

Regina sat back down, she was too tired to stand. Every part of her ached. She watched Hook searching through the pirate's belongings. It surprised her that he had come back for her. They had always previously betrayed one another. It was true their talks at the bar had brought them closer, but she had believed none of them would come for her.

Hook found a pair of heels in the third bag, he slyly placed them down. He would surprise her after he had finished. He couldn't understand the good mood he was in, yes he was happy that she was safe but, she didn't mean that much to him. Or did she? Hook quickly banished those thoughts. They could never be, there was too much history, but maybe….

Hook heard a shout, and the clatter of a sword hitting the ground. He spun to see Danny holding a sword to Regina's neck. Danny was different from most pirates in that he didn't drink, he was what alcohol did to his father and his sister's husband, he could never poison himself like that.

"Step back Hook, or I'll slice her throat." Danny shouted, trying to control his shaky hands.

"Why would that matter to me? You'd just be losing out on getting paid." Hook shrugged

"Don't lie; I saw the way you looked at her. Just the fact you came here, means you care for her." Danny was angry, he dug the blade into Regina's neck, causing a sharp intake of breath, as some blood fell.

"Danny, don't…." Regina started,

"Shut up!" He shouted "I'm in charge; you're gonna be my ticket in with Pan."

"Danny, I would let her go if I were you." Hook said in his quiet dangerous voice, the effect was clear on Danny, who pulled Regina closer.

"Would you now?" he said trying to sound brave, "She's the only thing I have stopping you killing me."

"Yes, but if you hurt her, I'll kill your sister." Hook said coming closer

"You're bluffing."

"No, I have Andrea. And if you don't let Regina go, I'll make sure she suffers." Hook said coldly.

Danny's mind was whirling, Hook could be bluffing, but was he willing to take that chance. No, was the clear answer his sister was all he had in the world. Then again perhaps Regina was all Hook had in the world, and he could get the pirate to prove he had his sister.

"I need your decision Danny." Hook smiled

"I want proof."

"You shan't get any. 10…..9….8….7."

Danny was beginning to panic, Hook hoped he played into his hands, and didn't do something foolish in his fear. His grip around Regina tightened.

"6…..5…..4…3…..2…..1. Time's up Danny, let's hear it."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina fell forward, but managed to catch her fall for the first time in ages with her hands. Danny dropped the sword by her. Regina flinched at the metal clanging.

"Now take me to my sister." He hissed

Hook ignored Danny and went straight to Regina to help her up, normally she would have pulled away from his supportive arms, determined to do it herself. However right now she longed for the contact.

"You walk in front." Hook ordered, acknowledging Danny for the first time since he let Regina fall from his arms.

Danny begrudgingly walked ahead. He looked back to see Hook supporting Regina along behind him. He chuckled quietly to himself. Hook heard him.

"What's so amusing? We all like a good joke."

"I knew you liked her." Danny marched on.

Regina was back in a pair of heels, but could barely stand. Hook supported her, arm around her waist. She leaned into him.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, when Danny was far enough ahead of them as to not be able to mock their interaction.

"I'm fine, Hook, just stiff." Regina cursed at her words expecting an innuendo to follow, but it never came.

"When we get back, I'll treat your wounds." Hook sighed, "And Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Please call me Killian." Hook blushed as he spoke, he was beginning to feel like a love sick child. Why was she suddenly having this effect on him? Sure she had always been beautiful, but now even with her cuts and bruises, she seemed to shine.

Regina smiled back, she found it interesting how differently he was treating her. She hated being weak in front of people, but now she needed Hook physically. She had no choice but to rely on him, and it surprised her how little it bothered her. Having his arm around her felt so perfect more than any other since Daniel.

Regina had regained enough of her strength by the time they got to the inn to walk unaided. Danny rushed ahead into the small inn that charged by the hour.

"Andrea, I'm looking for which room Andrea is in." he babbled to the withered woman behind the desk. She raised her eyebrow, and looked at the list for 5 seconds before giving him a cold look.

"Sorry, no Andrea here." She spat, through her missing teeth.

"You didn't look properly." He said anger rising in his voice.

Hook and Regina entered just as he was about to start threatening the old women. Regina stayed back and leaned against the wall near the door.

Hook marched forward, Danny shot daggers at him.

"Now, if you don't mind. I have some real customers." She turned to her attention to Hook. "How can I help you sir?"

"There should be a room booked under Hook." He smiled, Danny grinded his teeth.

"Of course, Room 15." She smiled and handed him a key, her hand shaking.

"Enjoy your stay." She winked, eyeing Regina up and down. Regina noticed and folded her arms, to hide her body.

Hook took her hand in his, and led her away down a narrow corridor, with worn carpet. Danny followed behind, he was growing impatient with the pair of them, and he wished he had killed Regina when he had the chance, then just run. Or perhaps used her as a shield, dragged her off and made Hook watch as Pan slowly drained the life from her.

Perhaps he still could, they were at the door now. His sister would help him, destroy them both, he was sure of it, nothing came between family.

Hook opened the door, tantalisingly slowly, driving Danny mad. The second it was wide enough, he pushed past them both, and marched in to the room.

The room was plain, it contained no wardrobe only a bed, wooden chair and side table. The stem of the lamp on the side table was broken, but tied back together with string.

On the bed feet curled around her was Andrea, her head was lolling, but at the sound of Danny entering she sat to attention.

"Danny!" she gasped and ran to hug her older brother.

He held her in his arms, even as she tried to pull away, seeing Hook and Regina enter. Andrea immediately saw Hook's hand clasping Regina's. Anger sparked within her, that little slut. She had seen Regina with Ulster, even if unintentionally she had been flirting. And now she had lured a good man like Hook with her whole damsel in distress act.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked, eventually being able to pull back from Danny's arms.

Hook helped Regina sit on the chair. He knew she could have managed on her own, but he hadn't wanted to let her go yet, trying to keep his skin on hers longer.

"He blackmailed me with your life." Danny spat, caressing his sisters hair, she pushed his hand away.

"Ok, so now what? You said you'd get me out of here." Andrea said turning to look at Hook who stood protectively beside Regina.

Regina was resting her head against the wall, she wanted to sleep badly.

"I think your brother might have a problem with that dear." Hook smiled at Danny

Danny came forward, blocking his sister's sight line. He could tell his sister had fallen for Hook's good looks and charm. The foolish girl.

"Your right I do, we are not going anywhere with him." Danny said as authoritatively as he could manage. He would not let himself be out done by Hook of all people.

"Danny! Hook is our best chance of getting out of this hell hole." Andrea said sharply, turning her brother to look at her.

"Did you two ever consider I don't want you travelling with me?" Hook smiled, walking forwards, to be eye to eye with Danny.

Andrea edged around the two of them, and went to stand beside Regina. She examined her closely, she was beautiful she could not deny it. Regina looked up at Andrea, her eyes were dropping from exhaustion.

"Nice to see you again." Andrea whispered into Regina's ear.

Regina immediately pulled back, and looked into the face of the girl.

"You." Regina gasped, as she remembered the barmaid who had refused to help her, who was related to one of the men who had abducted her.

"Who do you think told Ulster you were at that bar alone?" Andrea smiled. Andrea pulled out a dagger, in a sheath. She turned to make sure Hook and Danny were still arguing.

Andrea drew the dagger and simply sliced Regina's palm.

"What are you doing?" Hook shouted, and marched over. Pushing Andrea out of the way. Danny came forward to lean over with his sister as Hook looked at Regina's bleeding palm.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Regina sighed

"I'm making sure you take us with you. This dagger is coated in poison, and only once we are safely out of Neverland will I give it to you. Do we have a deal?" Andrea said trying to sound calm and in control.

"I suppose we do." Hook hissed. How were they going to get out of this he wondered? Perhaps he could catch up with Charming and the crocodile, but not supporting Regina, and he couldn't leave her with Danny and Andrea, as they might hand her over to Pan.

"I need your assurance you will not hurt Regina." Hook said, staring into Andrea's eyes. "Both of you must swear."

"I won't hurt her." Danny sighed dejectedly, he hated how his sister had managed to take charge.

"I swear." Andrea sighed.

"Good, now you three stay here while I go check on transport."

"Wait!" Regina shouted, standing and coming over to Hook as he headed for the door, "You can't leave me alone with them." She felt pathetic saying it, it proved she needed him, wanted him.

"I'll be back, I'll get you to your son, save your life and get us all home." Hook smiled at her with eyes full of kindness "I promise."

Hook lightly kissed Regina's lips before she could argue and ran off to find the others. Leaving Regina dumbstruck in the door frame, still with the feeling of his lips on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for long wait for new chapter, was on holiday with friends, and kept meaning to update, but didn't get around to. Sorry. Hope you enjoy as always please review.**

Hook ran the fastest he had ever done in his life. Along the filthy streets, occasionally a group of pirates would drunkenly cheer him on. He had to save her, Gold was slow with his limp, and he could catch up with them. And once with Gold, he could save Regina, and leave the treacherous Andrea behind on Neverland's shore, to deal with the wrath of her husband and Pan.

Hook was at the harbour when he saw finally Charming and Gold, he had begun to lose all hope of ever catching up with them, he had been prepared to row after his ship until it feel away into a green portal if he had to. His ship's gangplank was clearly visible and the men could not be more than five minutes away.

"Charming!" Hook shouted, the two men turned in surprise, as Hook came to a sudden halt beside them, gasping slightly.

"I found Regina, you can't leave until I get her to the ship."

"Why? I thought you had a way out" Gold sneered back

"There is no time for that, she's been poisoned." Hook gasped regaining his breath control.

"What?!" Charming couldn't believe how quickly this situation had escalated it seemed a few hours ago that they were all going to get home safely as a family and never have to worry about Neverland again. However now Regina was dying, and he didn't think Henry could cope with such a loss considering how vulnerable he was already. He listened carefully as Hook explained all that had happened since they had parted ways, but in his head all his worries and fears were churning away.

"I'll go with Hook to Regina. You should return to the ship and your family." Gold smiled, he too was filled with concern, about whether Regina would reveal his part in her kidnapping, and he had to get to her first.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll sail her out of port to avoid any trouble." Charming said slowly, he exchanged an unsure glance with Hook, then headed back to his family.

Hook and Gold turned to each other.

"Give me your arm." Gold hissed

Gingerly Hook did so, watching the crocodile carefully he was too eager to get to Regina and it unnerved him.

The two men disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, just as Charming sneaked a look back. He sighed, wondering if he would actually see Regina, Hook and even Gold again. He had decided that if they were not back in five hours, he was sailing the ship home, he had to protect his family and get Henry back to the carefree boy he had known and loved.

Snow came up onto the deck armed and ready for a fight, having heard Charming pulling the gangplank onto the deck.

"David!" she gasped and pulled him into her arms, she had been very worried about her husband, as she had learnt how vicious pirates were, especially when protecting their treasure. "Where is everyone else?"

"Gold and Hook have gone to get Regina, she has been poisoned, and we will only get the antidote if we take a pirate and his sister back to StoryBrooke with us." Charming said trying to sound calm.

"What? You can't seriously have agreed to let such dangerous on this boat, especially not with Henry." Snow said trying to keep her voice low, as to not disturb Henry and Emma.

"Gold might be able to save her. We need to sail out of the harbour, to try and avoid trouble." Charming smiled gentle at his wife, he was not in the mood to argue now.

Snow shook her head slightly and in silence helped Charming prepare for the sail.

X X X

Regina stood in the doorway contemplating is she could run after Hook, she couldn't believe he actually left her here with these treacherous pirates.

"Don't bother trying, love." Danny whispered in her ear, his arm pulled her back in the room, and used her body to slam the door shut.

Regina tried not to look him in the eyes, and rested her head against the doorframe, trying to pretend her body didn't ache. She was scared, but she would never let him see it, she could not appear even weaker than she must already have appeared. Danny ran his hand down her cheek, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

Danny smiled then turned back to his sister.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed, his sister rested on the end of the bed. She gave him a look of haughty derision.

"If Hook isn't back in 4 hours we'll take her to Pan and be rewarded. Either way we secure our future."

"You idiot." Danny shouted back handing Andrea, she fell off the bed, as she had not been prepared for it.

"So now you abuse me." She spat up at him from the floor, "You already did worse by selling me to Ulster, and calling it marriage."

"Ulster will kill us both if he finds out." Danny sighed, and bent down to help his sister up.

She begrudgingly took his hand. And they stood opposite each other in stony silence.

"Why don't we get her to teach us how to rip out people's hearts?" Andrea said quietly to her brother she was determined to make this work out right for both of them. Ulster would never hurt her again, she would make sure of it.

Danny turned just in time to see Regina slipping out of the door. He could hear her running down the corridor.

"Come back you little slut." He shouted, pounding down the street after Regina, she could barely walk let alone run.

He caught up with her easily, and pulled her back by her hair, into his arms.

"You're going to teach my sister how to rip out hearts. And every time you refuse I'll take it out on that pretty little face of yours."

Regina began fighting kicking, scratching, and shouting, she didn't realise she was screaming as Danny held her close to him, lifting her in his arms, by her middle. Door three opened with a bang, and a girl, who must have been in her late teens and strikingly skinny steeped out rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Let go of her you bastard." The girl shouted realising what was happening.

"Stay out of it love." Danny sighed, he hated prostitutes, they all tried to look after one another, and caused him and Ulster bother.

He held Regina tighter, she had stopped fighting and was silent, watching the situation.

The girl came closer, pulling a knife from the pocket of her jacket, she had put on for warmth, after her client had left.

"Let her go, now." She gestured the knife at him.

"Fine." Danny threw Regina forward, and shrugging moved back into his room. He knew the girl would leave soon enough for work, and then they would get Regina back. He would make sure she was punished for it.

"You alright?" the girl said, helping Regina to her feet, and slowly leading her into her dingy room. "Take it he just got a bit rough, take a seat there." She motioned to the bed "I'm D. You new then? You look too classy to working in these parts."

"I'm not a hooker." Regina gulped, her head lolling backwards, as fell onto the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" D asked running to her side, placing a cold hand on her forehead.

"Poison. I just need to sleep." Regina whispered, rolling away from D. She was too weak, to keep her eyes open, or stand.

"I'll keep you safe love, just sleep." D whispered, placing a blanket over Regina. She then went to bolt the door, she could hear Danny and Andrea arguing, and was worried they might force their way in. She snuck a look out the peephole, and saw a man stumbling down the corridor, she had seen him before with a women, and Ulster's gang.

She could hear him shouting through the wall, at Danny, but there was also a women's voice arguing. The new comer was obviously drunk and very angry.

"He killed her! Took her shadow! All because of you, because you took Regina and he got disappointed! I need her! Where is she?" His voice carried through the wall, D pulled her knees into herself and tried not to listen to the fight that was breaking out. If it was as bad a fight as it sounded, chances were they would get into her room. Get her and Regina. She just had to do what she knew best stay quiet and hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is a very short chapter I know, but I will update again soon. Thanks for all the reviews. x**

* * *

Andrea sat on the floor her hands bound to the leg of the bed. Her lip was bleeding, and she had a bruise on her cheek. She sat trying to stop tears that had formed in her eyes rolling down her cheeks. She breathed deeply, trying not to stare at the legs of her brother.

That was all she could see of him, her view blocked by the bed. They were all she needed to see, their unnatural stillness told her all she needed to know. She wondered how long it would be before Ulster or Pan found her. She had struggled desperately against her bindings, she had wanted to die, before anyone ever had the chance to hurt her again.

Greg had charged into the room and ruined all her plans, all for Tamara. He wanted Pan to bring her back to life, and thought if he had Regina he might. She wished she had someone like Greg to defend her. For a few moments she had believed Hook might have been that person, her saviour, but no he was Regina's. That delicate kiss, their longing stares were things she had only ever dreamt of.

She hated Regina for having Hook, when she had no one. She wondered if Greg had found her in one of the other rooms or not. It was of no real consequence, Pan would find her. Then his shadow would be able to travel from world to world again, wreaking havoc.

Andrea lent her head against the bed, closing her eyes, causing silent tears to fall. Maybe Hook would come and save her. That was her only hope left.

Gold and Hook appeared in a puff smoke outside the door of room six. The magical journey had made Hook feel very nauseous and he fell away from the crocodile gasping as they appeared. Gold chuckled at his reaction.

Hook quickly again stood to his full height, he had to get in there and check on Regina. He pushed past Gold, who was leaning nonchalantly on his cane.

The sight that met him, made him reel back. Danny lay dead, Andrea was unconscious and bound, a fight had clearly happened.

"Andrea?" He whispered, running over to her, and lightly slapped her face. Andrea shook her head, pulling away from Hook.

"Andrea, what happened?" Hook asked, he couldn't care less about her or Danny, he needed to know about Regina. His insides were internally screaming.

"You don't care, you only care about that little slut of yours." Andrea spat, meeting his pain filled eyes, with her cold bitter ones. "We were attacked by Greg, Pan killed Tamara, took her shadow. He wanted Regina to get back into Pan's good books."

"Were did he take her?" Hook asked urgently

"I don't know if he got her, she ran off, some prostitute a few rooms down took her in." Andrea sighed

Hook stood up and headed out of the room quickly.

"Wait, what about me?" Andrea screamed "I have the vaccine."

"You deserve your fate." Hook shouted and charged down the corridor. Gold remained standing in the doorway, looking at the girl.

"What? Gloating?" Andrea said trying to hold back tears.

Gold chuckled and with a wave of his hands, Andrea's hands were untied. Andrea stared at him with confusion. However before she could say anything he was gone following Hook, closing the door behind him.

Andrea sat silently, she couldn't move yet, moving would mean dealing with Danny. It meant having to decide on what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know its short again, but not far from conclusion. Thank you again for all the reviews!**

* * *

Regina slowly opened her eyes everything hurt. The world around her was fuzzy and bathed in golden light.

She found her mind wondering to Hook, his eyes, wicked smile, his… no she had to focus, she had to get home to Henry.

"Regina." His smooth voice interrupted her struggle to move and focus.

"Hook?" she whispered, she wasn't sure if this was fantasy or real. Hook kissed her hand gently,

"It's me love." He smiled then pushed an errant strand of hair off her face. Regina leant into his hand, closing her eyes.

"Am I dead?" Regina whispered in some ways she wished she was, that way she wouldn't have to fight anymore, everything would be simpler, no pain, or heartache, no way to hurt and disappoint Henry.

Regina opened eyes again to look up at Hook, he broke their gaze for a second to turn around, and Regina followed his gaze and saw Gold standing in the doorway of room three.

"No, not you." Regina pushed Hook hard away from her. Hook wrapped his arms around her body as she struggled.

Hook looked at Gold, his face full of anger.

"Why is she so scared of you? What did you do to her now?" Hook shouted, still clinging to the struggle Regina. She was getting weaker though, and soon she relaxed into his arms, head on his chest.

"I have done nothing. Now do you want me to see if I can heal her or not?" Gold smiled

D watched from the corner of the room, she didn't want Gold anywhere near Regina, she didn't trust him. He had the kind of cold eyes that she had learnt not to trust.

"Was it Danny that poisoned her?" D asked quietly, as Gold approached the bed.

Gold stopped and looked coldly at the girl.

"No. His sister, Andrea." Hook said carefully watching Gold out of the corner of his eyes. "Why?"

"I might have the antidote. If it's what I think it is." D babbled quickly

"Oh really, how convenient." Gold sneered

"It's a poison all of us carry, in case our…." D thought carefully about how to phrase this "Our clients get out of hand. It's a safety net, we spread it on our knives."

"Andrea scratched Regina to poison her." Hook smiled

He carefully laid Regina back down on the bed, she looked up at him, with fear as he moved away from her side. She shifted her gaze to Gold who was watching her carefully, with a look of venom.

"Are you really prepared to risk it? If it's the wrong antidote, what if it makes her worse not better? Are you willing to take that chance?" Gold said looking away from Regina.

D glowered at Gold. Hook closed his eyes for a second, trying to clear his brain.

"Are you sure you can heal her?" Hook said, his eyes pleading with Gold not to betray him

"Of course dearie." Gold smiled with his usual flamboyance back.

"Then do it." Hook said "But crocodile know this, if you fail I will kill you."

"Cause that worked so well last time you swore to kill me." Gold smirked

Hook wanted to hurt him, but he resisted swallowing his anger done inside him. He nodded, and headed back to Regina's side. He took her hand in his, and smiled at her.

"Everything will be ok, I promise."

Regina nodded, a tear rolled down her cheek, she wasn't scared if Gold killed her it wouldn't matter as she felt complete with Hook, as she had once done with Daniel.

Gold approached the bed.

"You're going to need to be still." Gold said coldly, his and Regina's eyes met.

"If you save me, we'll be even." Regina said carefully

Hook's brow knitted. He couldn't believe yet another person he loved life was in the hands of Gold.

"You'll need to move out of the way." Gold sighed at Hook.

Hook eyed him up and down, then leant down to kiss Regina's forehead.

"Don't worry love, I won't leave you." Hook smiled at her

Regina gave a weak smile back. Gold watched the two of them carefully, the look on Hook's face reminded him of the love he felt for Belle. He had thought he would never see her again, that the lost boys would make sure he died.

"Remember to stay still." Gold hissed

Regina's whole body tensed as Gold cast magic over her, as D and Hook watched worriedly from the foot of the bed.

Regina's head lolled to the side, and her arms fell to her side. Her eyes slowly closed, as a tear ran down her cheek. Gold moved back from her motionless body.

"What happened? Did it work?" Hook asked rushing forward


	10. Chapter 10

Regina looked up into Hook's eyes, they were full of concern, then filled with joy. Without caring that Gold and D were staring at them, he pulled her into a kiss.

Regina pulled away smiling.

"Let's go home." She smiled up at him, he carefully supported her up from the bed. Regina felt good being up on her feet again. She was still shaky but now she had determination to get to the ship and home with Killian.

"Do you think you can get there by magic?" Gold said glowering at Regina

"I think so." Regina nodded she was going to be strong in front of Gold, he had seen her weak too many times.

D stood awkwardly in behind the three of them.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly

"Home, to a place Pan can never get us." Regina said, coming over to D, "You saved me, you can come with us, if you want?"

"I'd like that, my real name is Sasha." She smiled, taking Regina's hand.

"How old are you Sasha?" Killian asked, it had been worrying him since he had first seen the girl.

"Can we discuss this later, when are lives are not in danger." Gold scoffed, grabbing Killian's arm.

"I'll see you on the boat." Killian smiled at Regina, as him and Gold disappeared into purple smoke.

"Don't let go of me, okay?" Regina said

Regina and Sasha disappeared from the room, just as Andrea leapt from the hallway at them brandishing her knife.

X X X

Charming ran up onto the deck, sword out and ready to fight. He had heard a thud and voices. He was met with the site of Gold, Hook, Regina and a girl he did not know. Hook was helping Regina up from the floor, where she had fallen to her knees from the enegry it took to take her and Sasha to the ship.

Sasha was so grateful for what Regina had done, she had come to Neverland at 15 in a desperate attempt to rescue her brother, who was taken when she was 9. However by the time she had arrived he was a lost boy, cold, soulless. She hoped whereever Regina was taking her should would find a new family.

Hook helped Regina up, "That was foolish love. You could have killed yourself."

"Well it seemed like that kind of a day." She smiled at him

Regina wrapped her arms around him, Charming was talking to Gold. Regina suddenly let go of him, and rushed to Charming.

"My son, is he ok?"

"Hes shaken up." Charming sighed, she would see soon enough that, he was underexaggerating the situation. "He's below deck with Emma and Snow."

Regina smiled at him, and then at Hook, before retreating below deck to see her son.

Charming watched her go, noticing her limping and bruises.

"Is she ok?" he asked Hook

Hook nodded his head, "I have a feeling shes been through worse. She's strong she'll get through it. But I think for all of our sakes we best sail home."

He strode over to the wheel, smiling his ship was where he was meant to be.

"Want to learn how to sail, kid." He smiled at Sasha, she rushed up to join him at the wheel.

"Get that portal open, charming." Hook smiled

Before long the ship was diving through the portal back to Storybrooke. All this was watched by Greg from the shore, he stood beside a rowing boat, he had been about to get into.

"I will get you Regina." He cursed, he had no idea how, but his hatred and determination to destroy magic in every world, was now even stronger.

Andrea appeared behind him.

"I can help you kill that witch." She smiled

"I killed your brother, I didn't think you'd want to help me." Greg sighed

"Well, we weren't that close." Andrea came to stand beside Greg, and they stared out to sea together.

"How do you plan to follow them?" Greg laughed

"If Hook found a way, I can too." Andrea smiled

* * *

**So yeh, I may continue from when they get to Storybrooke but need to work on another story for a bit. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favourites! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I know I said I wouldn't write this for a while, but this just came to me. Hope you enjoy. x _**

* * *

_Greg watched Regina sleeping, she was peaceful, and no nightmares haunted her tonight. Beside her slept Hook, he too was deep in sleep. Greg moved silently over to the bed and quickly slit Hook's throat, he couldn't risk the pirate waking up. Hook's eyes wide with fear, turned to look at Regina, the last image he'd ever see, her peaceful face, his last thought about how he had to try and save her. With a splutter he breathed his last. Greg wiped the blade clean and went over to Regina's side of the bed, where she still slept. Greg crouched down to be at the same level as her. He ran his hand over her face, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. _

_He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Regina." _

_Regina shook her head away, her brow furrowing and slowly she opened her eyes. Greg smiled at her, as her eyes filled with fear. Regina turned to look at Hook, and gasped seeing his blood staining the white sheets. _

_"You must have known I wouldn't let you go that easily." He chuckled_

_He brought a knife to her throat. Regina was paralysed unable to move or speak. He couldn't have killed Killian, she couldn't believe he was truly gone. Greg turned her head back to look at him._

_"You're too evil to be allowed to live." Greg said calmly, standing up. _

_He raised the knife, Regina's eyes widened. _

_"Goodbye Witch." _

_ Greg plunged the knife deep into her stomach._

Regina awoke with a start, breathing heavy, sweating. She didn't scream out though years of sleeping in a bed with Leopold had taught her to be silent when her night terrors woke her. Hook's arm was draped over her, her dream had caused panic to rise inside her, and she wanted out of his grasp.

However Regina also did not want to wake him, he looked so peaceful, so content. She found it hard to believe it was because of her. They had betrayed each other so much, and yet being together was perfect. It had happened so easily, after returning from Neverland.

When her nightmares woke Hook, he'd hold her until they passed, if anyone else had tried to do that she would have fought them, but with Hook he soothed her, made her feel better.

Regina slid carefully out of the bed, making sure she didn't wake him. This time she couldn't talk to him, couldn't talk about how even though it was a dream she had lost him. She pulled on her dressing gown, pausing in the doorway to watch him sleep, then headed downstairs. A light was on in the kitchen, Regina knew who would be there. Sasha, who suffered from nightmares just as often.

They spent many nights in the kitchen with tea, talking. Regina entered and smiled at the girl, her head resting on the work surface, she was fast asleep. Regina enjoyed having Sasha here, although she had been hardened in Neverland she was still a child, and she enjoyed having someone to look after again.

With a wave of her hand, Regina put Sasha to sleep in her room. She sometimes wished Henry was also asleep in his room, but Emma was taking care of him, trying to help him get over his capture. She tried to visit him as often as possible, but her visits were filled with his pain filled sadness, he'd sometimes fall asleep his head on her knee. She could see his nightmares haunting him and it broke her knowing the pain he had been through and was still going through.

Regina sat down at the table, with a glass of water, thinking about all that had happened. She wondered whether things would ever calm down, she didn't want them to return to how they had been before. She wanted things to be better, to have a family, to not fight with the Charmings, to have a life she could actually be happy in.

The knock at the front door shook Regina out of her thoughts. Recently she had been nervous about going to the front door in case someone was waiting there to take her. She knew it was irrationally, but the fear still clung to her.

Regina moved quickly to the door, she did not want whoever it was waking Sasha or Hook, they needed their rest. She opened the door a crack, keeping her dressing gown close around her. Regina was shocked by who stood covered in light rain on her porch.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here at this time?" Regina asked nervously, a visit as late as this meant an emergency, and she felt panic rising within her.

"Neal just turned up in town, he's badly hurt. I need you to look after Henry for a few hours." Emma was fidgety, she knew Neal was in hospital but that was all she knew. She wanted to be by his side now.

"Of course. I'll be over as soon as I'm dressed." Regina said and began to turn to head upstairs.

"Regina, please don't…." Emma hesitated "Don't mention about Neal to Henry, I don't want to raise his hopes until I'm sure. You understand?"

"I do. Thank you for coming to me." Regina smiled, and for a moment they shared a smile of mutual support. Emma nodded and headed back to her yellow bug shaking, from the rain and from nerves. Regina ran upstairs, and pulled on the first outfit that came to her, being careful not to wake Hook. It always amazed him how deeply he slept.

As she headed down the stairs, Sasha appeared on the landing.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a plaintive voice.

"To look after Henry. You want to come?"

Sasha nodded and ran down the stairs to join Regina. The two of them closed the front door quietly, and left through the night to see Henry.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Writing again, may be delays between updates as have some Uni work due soon. Pretty much ignoring Season 3 events. Hope you enjoy, as always please review, bad and good things. xx**_

* * *

Regina placed her cool hand on Henry's fevered brow. He struggles against imaginary bonds in his sleep. Regina hated seeing her little boy like this, he seemed to have aged too much during his time in Neverland. He rarely spoke to any of them, Regina knew it was breaking Emma.

He disliked them babying him and watching him sleep, but neither of them could bare to leave him unattended by either of them for any amount of time, no matter Mary Margaret or David's insistence they could care for him.

Regina could not shake Henry's eyes from her mind, they haunted her. Dark and full of despair, a look her and Emma knew only too well, and both had prayed their little boy would never have.

Regina waited until Henry fell back into an untroubled sleep, and left the room slowly, careful not to disturb him. She hung in the door longer than she intended, before heading out to sit with Sasha in the hallway, her heart heavy. She left the door slightly ajar so she could hear Henry, she needed to know he was ok.

Neither of them wanted to stay downstairs where Snow and David slept. Regina wondered how long Emma and Henry would stay with them. She knew tensions were running high, and it was only a matter of time till one party found a new home.

Sasha smiled comfortingly at Regina as she sat down at the table they had set up outside Henry's door. Regina sat down, her head resting in her hands.

"Things will get better." Sasha said, reaching out taking one of Regina's hands in hers. She kissed it, smiling, "I promise."

Regina sniffed, and held back the tears forming behind her eyes. Regina pulled her hand away, looking Sasha in the eyes.

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath." Regina sighed, "You also promised 4 weeks ago you wouldn't drink again."

"I spent years in that hell hole, you can never understand." Sasha hissed, remembering to be quiet for Henry.

Regina looked away, there seemed to be no point in arguing about how had had a worse life. It would end in raised voices and tears. Regina took Sasha's hand. The pair of them sat in miserable silence. Regina looked at Sasha, she too was too old for her child's body, and her eyes were old. Regina feared that Henry would have had that old, worn out appearance about him, if he had stayed any longer.

"You are so good with him." Sasha smiled, "I wish I had had a mother like you."

"I sometimes feel like your mother." Regina smirked

"Just because I am trapped in a 14 years old body, doesn't mean I still need a mother." Sasha said blushing, she felt cruel, but it was all she knew how to be. "How come you never had your own children?" Sasha place the question delicately, she knew Regina's past had not been easy, and she didn't want to reminder of a source of pain from her past.

Regina pulled her hands back, running a hand through her perfect hair, flicking it back over her shoulder. A small sad smile crept onto her face.

"I was pregnant three times when married to the King." Regina nodded, trying not to make eye contact with Sasha, "But I didn't want children with him."

Daniel flooded into her mind in a rush of emotions, but she quickly pushed him to the back of her mind. Thinking about him, about the life she could have had with him, hurt too much. Knowing that the years of happiness they could have had were ripped away in one second, destroyed her.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Sasha asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

* * *

**Fairytale Land:**

Regina lay in a grand bed, rubbing her nine month bump, breathing sharply in and out. Beside her stood Henry, holding her free hand. On the other side of her was a midwife.

"It won't be long now dear." The midwife Estella smiled,

Regina screamed out as another contraction wrecked her body, sweat dripped down her fore head. Henry applied a cold compress to her forehead, and alternated between there and the back of her neck.

"It will all be over soon." He smiled, "Where is the king?" he asked the midwife, it angered him that the king was not here with his daughter.

"He will be here once the child is born." The midwife shot Henry a cold look.

Eventually after 52 hours in labour, Regina gave birth. Her body was weak from exhaustion and pain, she fell back against the pillows, her body shuddering in agony. The midwife walked over to a table which had a bowl of water and towels on it. Regina watched her closely.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she smiled over, clenching teeth from pain,

Henry held her hand tightly. Watching her face contorting in pain.

"Estella, the queen is in pain." Henry said voice full of fear

"I don't matter, the baby, how's my baby?" Regina cried

"I'm sorry Regina." Estella said coldly, turning away from the table, arms empty. Regina leaned over, on the table covered with a towel, was her baby.

"No!" Regina screamed, trying to get out of the bed, Henry pulled her back, and Estella ran to her as well, holding her back.

"No, your majesty there is nothing you can do, we need to care for your now." Estella said sternly, holding Regina back.

Tears streamed down Regina's face as she tried to fight against Estella and Henry. However her body was not strong enough to keep it up, and soon she passed out into unconsciousness. Henry stroked his daughter's face.

Estella pulled back the covers again, revealing blood.

"Can you save her?" Henry asked, terrified, all he had was Regina and the thought of losing her was more than he could bare.

"Maybe, I will be back with a doctor." Estella said, "Try wake her up, keep her talking." Estella left with the baby.

"Wait, was it a girl or boy?" Henry stopped her, as she reached the doorway.

"A boy." Estella said without turning around, then left.

Henry looked down at his daughter, he knew the doctors could not save her. Only one person could save her in his mind. He put his daughter's hand down, and went over to her drawers, hidden in a secret panel at the bottom of the first drawer, was the book. Henry watched his Regina, and his mind was set in stone. He flicked through the book, to the name at the back.

"Rumplestiltskin, if you can hear me, my daughter needs your help." Henry spoke clearly.

In a puff of smoke, Rumplestiltskin appeared beside Regina's bed.

"My, my how demanding your family are turning out to be." Rumplestiltskin smiled, "I never expected you to call me though."

"My daughter is dying, I know that both Cora and Regina have been taught by you, and I am begging for your help." Henry implored the imp

Rumplestiltskin eyed him up and down.

"Your daughter did this to herself, she knew all magic came at a price. And the cost of saving her will be a hefty one."

"I will pay anything. How did this happen?" Henry queried, coming back to his daughter's side, grasping her hand. Her face was ashen now.

"She came to me twice before, to get rid of children, this time I refused her. The cost for using magic to purge the other from her bodies, is this." Rumplestiltskin giggled, he had done a lot of damage to Regina over the years, but now she was doing it to herself.

"What is your price?" Henry said trying to sound confident.

"My price, is that you leave the king's castle, and never see your daughter again, until I say."

"What? I can't leave her, not alone." Henry gasped, confused by the strange demands of the imp.

"Then she dies. You could always write, send parcels." Rumple smiled gleefully

Henry nodded, kissing Regina's cheek.

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand over Regina, casting a healing spell. Her skin flushed with colour, and her breathing steadied.

"Now old man, make good on our deal." Rumple smiled, "Oh and you can't tell her why you left."

"At least let me leave once she awakes."

Rumple shook his head smiling, and the two men left, Henry by the door eyes filled with tears, and Rumple in a puff of smoke, with glee.

* * *

Hook awoke with a start, he turned to see Regina gone. Within him panic began to rise.

"Regina?" he called out, jumping out of bed, and searching through the house desperately, with every empty the panic in him rose veraciously.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina felt her eyes drifting shut, her head lolling back then dropping to her shoulder. Sasha watched carefully as she fell asleep.

Rising from her seat, Sasha stretched, she hated watching Regina sleeping. It was never peacefully sleep it always had here fighting some foe, in her mind. Sasha often wondered how many of her dreams were memories, rather than fanciful nightmares.

Sasha quietly went downstairs to make a cup of tea and grab a blanket. She headed back upstairs while the kettle boiled, wrapping the blanket around Regina's frame.

* * *

Regina in her dreams was walking through thick forest on the main island of Neverland, she once again had fallen behind the other in her party. She was growing tired of this endless trekking through the jungle, but Hook was sure Pan was on this Island rather than the pirates' smaller one of Tortuga. Regina paused for a minute, watching Charming's back disappear through sodden leaves.

"One poor lamb separated from the flock." A smug voice reached her ears

She spun, to find Pan standing a knife covered in black poison to her throat. She gulped in surprise, and held her head high.

"You of course know what this is." He smiled

"What do you want?" Regina snarled, she was in no mood to play his games, "Where's my son?"

"Questions, questions. You and Emma are so impatient, you can't rush a good game." He smiled smugly

"This isn't a game."

"Isn't it? Did you used to read to Henry? How about you tell me a story, mother?" Pan directed Regina to a nearby tree, and made her sit.

Regina starred at him, confusion playing across her face, she wondered how long before the other noticed she wasn't behind them. She didn't understand Pan, why was he here? If he had wanted her, he could have sent his shadow to grab her in her sleep.

"What do you want?"

"I told you a story." He leaned over her

"You've got be kidding me."

"I'm deadly serious. I want you to tell me about the kiss, on your lip." Pan gently touched the scar on her lip, smiling.

Regina turned her head away. Gritting her teeth. Pan sat slowly beside her, wrapping his arm over her back, so the knife was still at her throat.

"You obviously already know how I got it. So what's the point in me telling you?"

"The point is, how you tell me. Now start." Pan smiled

Regina looked at him, eyes full of disdain, she then quickly cancelled in the direction the others had disappeared, still no sign of them.

"When I was a kid, my mother caught the kitchen boy kissing me, we had been friends for a long time. To punish me for meddling with commoners, she struck me with magic, which left a scar on my lip. That's all there is to it."

"But why did she leave the scar? She scarred you plenty before and after and always healed them. Why was this time different?"

"I don't…" Pan stopped her, by pushing the knife closer to her neck.

"Don't lie to me,"

"To remind me that love was weakness."

Pan smiled from ear to ear.

"You're a curious family you know. A lost boy, born to a lost girl, then raised by another lost girl."

"I'm not a lost girl, I had parents."

"We both know that's a lie, you are lost in the same way Felix is. You were abused by a parent, they make the most sadistic lost children." Pan smiled, "Thanks for our little chat Regina."

Pan stood up whistling, and started to walk away.

"No, Wait!" Regina shouted after him, after regaining her thought process from the confusion that had been their conversation. "Where's Henry?"

"Not on this island." Pan smiled and was gone.

Regina began running, fear had been struck within her. Pan knew her, knew her deepest secrets and she didn't like it. She wanted to be back with the others as soon as possible. Then off this god forsaken island.

* * *

Sasha watched Regina start awake, her hand went straight to her head, and she massaged her temple. Sasha watched her carefully, she seemed to have slept well, no obvious nightmare this time. Regina smiled as she noticed the blanket.

The sun was beginning to rise, soon the town of Storybrooke would be a bustle with activity. Granny's Dinner would be opening to a flood of customers. Mary Margaret appeared at the top of the stairs, she was still unsure about Regina, but she wasn't going to but in, when Emma and she were getting on so much better.

"Have you heard from Emma?" Regina asked, she too was trying to make an effort with Snow, after all she had raised her, before she tried to kill her for years.

"Not yet, but me and David are going down to the hospital soon. How was Henry?"

"Only woke up once."

"Good….well I'll get breakfast started." Snow smiled

Regina nodded, and Snow left, eyeing Sasha carefully as she did. She trusted the girl even less, she had darkness in her eyes. Regina saw their exchange, and noticed how Sasha's face hardened whenever Snow was around.

"I need to call Hook, if he wakes up and we are gone, he'll panic." Regina said lightly trying to defuse the situation.

She rose, cracked her back, and dialled home.

* * *

The phone rang out down the empty halls of Regina's mansion. No one was there to hear it. In the kitchen was a streak of blood, leading to Hook's unconscious body. The answering machine kicked in,

"Killian, it's me. I'm over at Emma's place, looking after Henry, I'm not sure when I'll be home. Feel free to pop around anytime. They have found Neal."

The message beeped to a finish. The back-door opened, a shovel was thrown inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**A very short entry I know, but still trying to get next bit right. Will update soon. **

* * *

"I want to see my dad!" Henry was screaming,

Charming and Regina stood in front of the door, arms spread to prevent the boy charging past them. They had no idea how he had found out that Neal was in the hospital.

Sasha came running down the stairs, as Henry fought against Snow's arms trying to hold him back.

"I found one of the landline phones in his room." Sasha said quietly she felt like she was betraying henry, she knew what it was like to be lied to and want to know things.

"Henry, you need to calm down." Regina said carefully, walking towards him slowly, and taking his face in her hands. Henry stared coldly into her eyes. "We will take you to Neal, but we need you to calm down."

Henry stopped struggling but his body was still sense, Snow realised him, arms ready to restrain him again if he got violent.

"Ok, but I don't want you there." Henry hissed at Regina

These were the first words Henry had said to her in weeks, her heart broke at how full of venom and hate they were. Regina rose, nodding her head, trying to keep in the tears. She didn't want him to know he had succeeded in hurting her.

She shivered as she saw the smug smile he cast at her, it reminded her of Pan's smiles. Maybe Neal being back was a good thing, he had been a lost boy perhaps he could help Henry deal with everything that had happened in Neverland.

"That's fine." Regina said, fighting back tears "I need to get back to Killian anyway."

Charming put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, before putting on his coat, and handing Snow hers. Henry stood triumphant, his eyes alive, a devilish smile playing on his lips. Sasha watched him carefully she knew that expression too well, all of Pan's little minions had it.

"Do you mind if I go to the hospital too?" Sasha said confidently, eyes fixed on Henry.

"No of course not," Regina smiled, "I'll see you back at home, give Emma my best."

And with that Regina was gone in purple swirls, she had put up with enough heartache for one day to rang around.

Sasha smiled at Henry, who glowered back. "I knew your dad when he was in Neverland."

Henry turned away from her, flung the door open, and began stomping away down the corridor. Sasha shrugged and the trio left. She really wanted to be an eye on the boy, she hated how he had treated Regina, and knew that if he was really now a lost boy, worse was to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**Two updates today, hope you enjoy, please R&R.**

* * *

Regina appeared in the hallway of her manor home, tears streaming down her cheeks, body gulping from the sobs she was supressing. The quietness in the house made her heart ache even more.

"Killian?" she called, but only her own voice echoed back to her.

She sighed and walked through into the kitchen, he was probably sulking with her, as he hated it when she left without telling him.

"Kill…?" she said as she entered the kitchen, she was stopped by the site of blood. "Oh my god. Killian?" she screamed, she began running through the house, checking every room, every cupboard.

As she once again ran into the kitchen, she tried to clear her mind think, perhaps she was panicking for no reason, he might have slipped gone to the hospital. Yes, that was the most logical conclusion. She tried to calm her breathing.

Then her mind was filled with pain, and the sound of metal connecting with the back of her head. The floor rushed to meet her, and she out cold, before she even had a chance to react.

* * *

Emma sat with Neal he was awake, and completely fine according to the doctors, he just needed rest.

"Dad!" Henry shouted running into the room, pulling Neal into his arms

"Hey kid, im fine." Neal smiled, Emma watched in confusion, Henry was the liveliest she had seen him in weeks.

"Emma, will you give us some time." Henry said coldly.

"Of course." Emma said shocked, and left the two of them alone.

Snow, Charming and Sasha were in the corridor waiting for her. She hugged her mother, wanting comfort.

"Hows neal?" charming smiled, he loved it when they acted like a family, he felt it helped in some make up for all the years they were seperated.

"Hes fine," she sniffed, "But what about Henry?"

"Neal was a lost boy, Henry probably thinks hes the only one that can understand." Snow said

"I know that, but it hurts thinking I cant be there for him, that I cant help him." Emma said turning away from her parents, to stare at Neal and Henry talking. His face alive and animated.

"Emma?" Dr Whale intruded on her thoughts.

"Yes? Is there a problem with with Neal?" Emma turned, and panicked at the concern on Whale's face.

"No, Hook was just admitted to the ER, with a head wound and concussion." Whales said, opening the chart, to try and avoid eye contact.

"Have you contacted Regina?" Sasha jumped in

"We couldn't get a hold of her." Whale said quietly

"I need to see Hook." Sasha said , charging down the corridor, Whale followed after.

Emma looked back at her son and Neal.

"We'll go, check on Hook, you should be with them." Charming patted Emma's shoulder. Emma smiled grattitude at her parents as they left. She knew as Sherriff it was her job, but she didn't care, Regina could heal him, and was very capable of looking after herself. Right now she had to be with her boys.

* * *

Hook awoke to Whale shinning a light into his eyes.

"Regina?" he gasped, sitting up too quickly, causing his vision to spin.

"Hey, take it easy." Whale said, putting his hand on Hook's shoulder, pushing him back.

"Where is she? What happened?" Hook burbled, taking time to come to terms with his surroundings "Wheres my hook?!"

"Your hook, is here." Sasha smiled, swinging her legs under the chair, she was perched on. In her hand was his hook.

"Of course you're here." He mocked.

She placed the hook down, and rushed to his side.

"Wheres Regina?" he asked, he loved them both, they had become his family. He could tell Sasha was worried, he had learnt to read her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out."

"Well then I'm coming too." He said trying to get out of the bed.

"Eh, no your not going any where." Whale said firmly, "You need to stay in for observation."

"I was attacked, in my own home, a home which Regina has gone to on her own." Hook shouted

"You were found passed out in an alleyway, near the white rabbit." Whale said, "You sure you didn't leave the house for a few drinks?"

Hook felt anger, no one here was going to believe him.

"Hook, all of us will go look." Charming said motioning to Snow and Sasha.

"She probably just went to sleep, she had a long night."

"Why?" Hook looked confused

"Neal's came back last night, she was watching Henry. Don't worry I'm sure she is fine,a nd we will find her." Charming said quickly, knowing the three if them had to leave, before Hook began arguing again.

Sasha smiled and rushed away with Snow and Charming. She was not overly found of the loved up couple, but if they were going to help find Regina, she was willing to put up with them.

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest: (Flashback)**

Regina sat reading a book on horses, her mother was shouting at a servant down the hall. She was trying hard to block out the sound, concentrate on the book, think of riding with Daniel.

Cora marched into the room, a fresh heart in her hand. Regina looked up saw the heart and gasped.

"Mother! Why?" Regina reeled in horror,

"He failed to protect my property, he had to pay." Cora motioned and the fireplace, opened.

Regina turned, and began to leave, she hated her mother's behaviour, especially when it involved magic.

"Regina, wait!" her mother called. Regina froze this couldn't be good.

"Yes, mother?" she said trying to be as polite and well behaved as possible, no need to anger her mother further.

"I need your help darling. The witch that stole from me, lives in an enchanted house, which only children can enter." Cora, smiled, approaching her daughter, heart safely stored, the fireplace began to seal behind her.

Regina fought the instinct to back away from her mother, she was nearly 16, she had to stand her ground, not retreat like she once would have.

Cora took a strand of Regina's hair in her fingers, and played with it.

"I need you to go into the house and get it back."

"Why not send on of the servant's children?" Regina gulped, any enemy of her mother's was going to be very dangerous.

"Because I cant trust them, it's a very precious item." Cora smiled, at her daughter.

"What if I fail?" Regina asked and immediately regretted, the answer was not going to be good.

"If the witch catches you, she will kill and eat you. But that wont happen. Will it?" Cora, lead Regina away down the corridor.

Regina couldn't decide what was worse, being killed and eaten, or what her mother would do to her if she failed.

Regina stared at the house made of sweets, it looked magically. She had never been allowed to eat sweets, her mother said it wasn't regal, that it would blemish her skin.

Cora stood behind her, and gave her a slight push towards the house.

"Don't let me down dear."

Regina shuddered, and began to walk, to the house, she tried to control her breathign keep it quiet.

She pushed open the door slowly, the witch lay asleep in a chair by the fire. In a cage was two children, snivelling, their eyes lighten when they saw Regina.

She put a finger to her lips, and began looking around the house. On a hook was the leather bag her mother had spoken of, and beside it was a set of keys.

Regina lifted the eyes as quietly as possible keeping her eyes on the witch. She eventually manged to lift them, with as little noise as possible. She walked towards the cage, and carefully opened the cage. The children watched excitedly, then as she turned the key for the last time, pushed the cage door open.

Regina fell backwards with a thump, and the metal door banged back. The children, ran as fast as they could. Regina jumped, but felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my you look like Cora." The witch smiled, spinning Regina towards her. Regina gulped, and shuved the witch.

She ran desperatly for the bag, but the witch recovered, and pinned the girl to the wall.

"You are so thin, mother keeping you regal looking eh?" The witch laughed, "Don't worry you'll get all the sweets and cake you could ever imagine."

"Please let me go." Regina cried,

"Your goodness, is your undoing. I spent a good few days feeding up those children. You freed them, so you are their replacement."

"Mum!" Regina screamed

"She cant come in the house." The witch growled "Have you even been paying attention."

The witch hit Regina hard across the face, she fell beside a pile of children's bones. The witch cackled.

"Time to accept your fate, dearie."

Regina saw the fire, and her survival instincts kicked in. Regina grabbed a log from the open fire, and spun hitting the witch in the eyes. The witch screamed, and Regina ran as fast as she ever had, she knew that even blinded the witch could use magic on her.

As she got close to the door, she suddenly went flying out of the house, with magically force, landing on the ground in front of Cora.

Cora looked down at her with joy.

"Mum!" Regina leapt up hugging Cora close, tears streaming from the scraps, bruises and also from the relief she was alive. She felt so content in the arms of her mother.

Cora pushed her back suddenly, looking her daughter up and down.

"Where is it?" she shouted

"I couldn't get it,I barely got out alive."

"But you would have got out regardless! You idiot!" Cora shouted

"What?" Regina watched her mother pace.

"You were expelled from that house by magic, because you have just turned 16. Meaning you can not go back into that house."

Cora backhanded her daughter suddenly. Regina fell to her knees.

"What was in the bag? What was risking my life for?"

"An apple, enchanted with a sleeping curse." Cora sighed, looking at the house, making sure she was not looking at her snivelling daughter.

"Now your too old, to go into the house." Cora stood silently, arms folded, Regina reached up to her mother.

"Please, mum. I can…." Regina sniffed, trying to make her voice strong, but her mother silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"Your wedding will be within the year, I will not have my daughter become an old maid."

And with those words, Cora grabbed Regina's hand, and they disappeared into purple smoke.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Short Chapter. x**

* * *

Emma sat alone at last with an awake Neal, Henry had gone to get juice, by Emma's insistence. It had taken a good few minutes of nagging, but at last she was with him, if only for a brief time.

"How did he seem to you?" Emma said, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, holding tightly on to his hand.

"He seemed darker. He was with Pan a long time wasn't he?" Neal said carefully "I know what the Lost Boys are like, I can see a part of him has turned, but not all of him. We can still get our little boy back."

Emma nodded and squeezed his hand. Henry burst back into the room, clutching three cans. His eyes fixated on Neal, avoiding Emma.

"I can't wait till you are out of here dad. It'll be great, you can train me again." Henry smiled passing a can to Neal then rolled one to Emma.

The three sat in silence, awkwardly drinking. Henry not wanting to talk with Emma present, and his parent's brains to full with concern for their son, and thinking of ways to help him, away from the darkness polluting his soul.

* * *

Sasha, Snow and Charming walked quietly down the street, heading towards the cemetery. They had searched the house and found it clean. Now they were headed now for Regina's secret lair underneath the mortuary. Hoping she had headed there for something, or to protect herself.

Mother Superior suddenly rushed at them, gasping.

"Mary Margaret, David I am so glad to see you. Someone has stolen the leather cuff from my safe."

"What leather cuff?" Snow said confused.

"The leather cuff, Greg used on Regina, someone broke in and took it." Mother Superior hissed, she was angry and scared. The object was too powerful to be lost.

"Why did you still have it?" Snow sighed

"Just in case, Regina is too powerful to be trusted." Blue argued

"Regina is missing!" Sasha screamed, pulling a knife from her pocket, and pushing it against Blue's neck. "If someone has taken her, and used it on her, you will pay."

Blue vanished, leaving Sasha fuming. She turned in fear to Snow and Charming.

"What if Andrea and Greg made it to Storybrooke?"

"Well if neither of them have magic, they shouldn't be too hard to find should they?" Charming smiled.

"Do you Gold will help us?" Snow said cautiously. Looking up at Charming. Sasha looked between them.

"We have to risk it for Regina." Sasha gulped back tears, "She is the only family I have."

"To Gold then?" Charming smiled, the three of them changed direction and began to walk to Gold's shop. Fear brewing in all of their hearts.

* * *

Regina lay tied to a gurney, her head spinning. Mouth gagged, her mother's leather bracelet once again secured to her wrist. She awoke with a start, she began struggling against her bounds, screaming out against her gag for Killian. She wondered if he was alive, or if he had been killed when whoever took her, realised he wasn't home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Neverland (Past): **

Sasha sat crouched, hidden behind the undergrowth. In her hand she gripped a spear tightly, the tip of it was razor sharp and dipped in poison. She had spent hours sharpening, as she trekked through the dense forest the Lost Boys called home.

From her position she watched Pan's camp, eyes alert. It had taken her much longer to find this place than it should have, if she had remained in Tortuga information would have come her way, rather than having to trek for weeks with no leads. But Tortuga was not a place for women, and she'd rather risk the dangers of the forest rather than those of the seedy streets.

She watched her once older brother, resting a spear, chatting with other boys. He was still twelve in appearance, apart from his eyes that were dark, old. Sasha shivered, she feared she was too late, her brother had been all she had at home, and after six years, she believed he would come home, for her.

Sasha steadied her panicked mind, and rose from her hiding place. The lost boys immediately turned their spears on her. Sasha stood confident, dropping her weapon to her feet, then slowly raised her hands.

"Gareth?" she called quietly

The boys parted and Gareth, stood in front of his sister for the first time in six years. He watched as her face lit up, and eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Gareth." She beamed "I've come to take you home."

"But I am home." He said coldly, "I want to be here."

Sasha stared at him in confusion, trying to process his words. Then understanding and relief filled her expressions.

"I know. It doesn't matter where we are, as long as I'm with you I am home." Sasha stretched out her hand trying to take her brother's hand.

He pulled away.

"No, you can't stay here. Go away" He said and turned away from her, heading back to the fire, with the other boys.

"No, Wait!" Sasha ran after him, "I came all this way, I…"

"I don't care. Leave, or we'll make you." Gareth hissed, pushing her back, "Your just embarrassing yourself, I want nothing to do with you."

Sasha stood silent and still.

"I have nowhere else to go." She whispered, hoping she stir some pity in her brother.

Gareth came up close to her, and put a knife in her hand.

"I suggest you go make your way in Tortuga. As if I see you on this Island again, I will have to kill you."

* * *

"I already gave you a way to find Regina? Now you want another?" Gold sighed, walking behind the counter.

Sasha, Snow and Charming stood, opposite, growing impatient.

"Do you have any more of her tears?" Snow asked hopefully

"I'm afraid I don't." Gold smiled

"Please Rumple! I'll give you anything in return, help me find her." Sasha begged

"You found a way to Neverland, and to your brother once. I'd think someone as resourceful as that, could find one women, in a small town like this."

"That was different, we don't have time for that." Sasha was growing angrier by the minute.

"Do you have a way or not?" Charming said

"Rumple?" Belle called quietly, from behind the curtain "You have to help them." She said coming over to him, and taking his hand.

"In Neverland, you let some of that darkness back in, you have to let it go."

Rumple looked at her, her kind eyes, begging him to do good. He sighed, and turned back to the others.

"I have one way. But it's not pleasant." Rumple headed over to the wall, and waved his hand, revealing bottles, which shimmered. He lifted one, with very little in it, it shimmered a light purple.

"What is that?" Charming asked, dreading the answer

"Part of Regina's soul." Gold said and pulled a small black bowl from beneath the counter.

"You sick bastard." Sasha hissed, tears in her eyes, jaw set in anger.

"How does it help us find her?" Snow butted in, she too hated seeing how Rumplestiltskin had treated Regina over the years.

"All you have to do is follow it." Rumple smiled handing them the bottle.

"You have an awful lot of ways to find Regina." Sasha spat

"She was a little girl, with dreams of freedom, I had to protect my investment." Rumple smiled, "When it reunites with her body, it will be painful."

* * *

Hook opened his eyes slowly, the world was fuzzy around the edges. He felt a hand in his.

"Regina?" he murmured

"No, it's me." Andrea, smiled leaning over him.

"You!" he pulled away, "Where's Regina? Does Greg have her?" he shouted

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing. Greg never made it out of Neverland, Pan killed him. Sent me here to get Regina and the boy."

"You'll never find her, she's protected."

"Oh really? What about the boy? Still a Lost Boy? Willing to do anything to get back?" Sasha smiled at Hook growing angrier.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure by the time Pan gets her, she'll want to die." Andrea, blew Hook a kiss, and left.

Hook tried to run after her, tearing out his IV, he fell to the floor. Dr Whale charged in.

"What are you playing at?" he shouted

"Andrea, was here, I have to warn the others."


	18. Chapter 18

Regina lay still, darkness surrounding her. She could feel someone moving around, occasionally the clink of metal, would make her jump slightly.

"You deserve everything coming to you, you know that, right?" The voice hissed in her ear, causing an involuntary shiver.

She remained silent knowing he didn't want an answer, they never did. Regina knew what she had done wasn't right, but she had felt justified in her actions. All around her, for her entire she had seen others getting what they wanted. StoryBrooke was supposed to be her way to get all of that. All she'd ever wanted was to be loved, to have a true genuine connection. To not be used or abused. To look into some one's eyes and know she had found her happy ending.

Regina wondered if Hook was alive. She willed him to be fine, with every pore of her being. The thought of his blood on the kitchen floor haunted her.

"Not long now dear." The voice hissed again, and she heard his boots marching out, and the click of the door slamming behind him.

* * *

Hook charged down the street away from the hospital, every part of his body hurt, as he ran. He knew the others would go to Gold for help, he had to get to them, and he had to be with Regina when they found her.

Hook had left the hospital having warned Emma of Andrea's plan. Luckily Henry was too distracted with Neal right now, to be trying to get back to Neverland, to be with Pan.

Hook saw them, Sasha, Charming and Snow, they stood outside Gold's shop arguing. Sasha was the first to notice Hook hobbling towards them.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" she shouted, rushing to him, the vile in her hand.

"Andrea is here, she wants Regina…and Henry." Hook gasped, as Sasha accidently touched a bruise, as she clung to him. "I've warned Emma, not we have to get to Regina now."

"We've sorted that," Sasha said, she was visibly shaken by the news that Andrea was once again back. "All we've got to do is follow this to Regina." Sasha showed him.

"What are you waiting for then?" Hook said, growing impatient, he wanted Regina back in his arms. He knew that anyone who took Regina would not have anything pleasant planned, he hated the idea of having to see her healing again. Never being sure what happened to her, because Regina would never admit to pain she felt.

Sasha pulled the stopper out, and they all watched as the shimmering smoke drifted up above their heads. It snaked its way through the sky, back in the direction, Hook had just come from. The four of them, headed after it in silence.

* * *

Emma stood outside the hospital room watching Henry and Neal chatting away, Henry's eyes animated. She could see concern lurking in Neal's eyes, but he hid it well.

"Father and son finally reunited, how sweet." Andrea crooned behind Emma

Emma didn't turn, she just allowed Andrea to join her by her side, and watch her family.

"I won't let you get anywhere near my son." Emma said, voice full of authority.

"I wouldn't dream of it! But Regina on the other hand." Andrea breathed in sharply

"Why do you want Regina?"

"Oh, has she not told you, about the evil growing within her?" Andrea laughed, as Emma turned to look at her for the first. "You see, Regina is pregnant with my husband's child, and it's in my best interest to get that child back to Neverland."

"You're lying." Emma said, eyes scanning Andrea's face, she couldn't honestly tell, but she couldn't believe Regina was pregnant by rape.

"What possible reason would I have to do that?" Andrea smiled, "I will get her, you know that."

"Why did you come to me?" Emma hissed turning to look back at her son.

"To give you time to come up with a lie to tell Henry, that doesn't involve Neverland. Don't say I never did nothing for you." Andrea smiled, and left a stunned Emma alone.


End file.
